henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Administrator Policies
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. *Checker Fred (founder, bureaucrat, sysop/admin) *Bigteddy (bureaucrat, sysop/admin) *Backstreet25865 (sysop/admin) *BigWalt71 (sysop/admin) *Robbielovescats (sysop/admin) *Jvelizdevillaj (sysop/admin) How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator When a new administrator is needed on the wiki, Checker Fred or Bigteddy will put a call out for a new admin. Depending on the situation we may just go straight to the user and ask them without putting out a request. Any user or administrator may nominate a user if they feel like they would be a good choice for the wiki. Basic qualifications to be an Admin *Be active and have at least 20 good constructive edits. *Be able to work together as a team *Be active on this wiki. (we do look at your other wiki's to make a determination as well) *At least have 10 contrastive edits after from being blocked. **This can very based on the block and block history **If blocked for any investigations, you may be lifted off this if found not guilty and/or have good cooperation with the blocking admin(s). After a nomination is sent to any of the Admins listed above and match the basic qualifications, the user will be asked questions to help us make a decision. At this point we can bring in any other administrator if we feel that more feedback is needed. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrator and content moderator Policies Once an user becomes an Administrator they must be active on the Wiki. Every Admin should be editing or cleaning up the wiki and not just relying on one or two users to run the Wiki. Monthly Edits *Admins Must be making at minimum of a certain amount of edits each month ** At least 5 edits a month when the show is on hiatus. ** At least 10 edits a month (preferably 2 edits per week). *Examples monthly edits can consist of. **Deleting Unnecessary pages and comments. **Blocking users who are not following policy **Editing Pages **Creating pages *If the user does not apply to these rules they will lose there rights at end of the month. *If you know you won't be able to keep up the required edits each month, let another Admin know so we can work it out. Task to be done *Each month one admin will be responsible for updating the feature/polls/quote/news and new episode sections of the home page. *Keep video and image galleries up-to-date. **Cast, Crew, characters, and episodes. **Add interviews fo cast members if found. **Make sure each image or video on the wiki has a page. *When in doubt always check User blog:Checker Fred/List of Pages, Images, Videos needed. **This will be updated throughout the show's run if needed. Category:Site administration